


Where the music plays for free

by pr_scatterbrain



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets two best friends. Girl wants one. Disagreement between two of the three parties involved follows.  It's basic arithmetic, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the music plays for free

 

 

"Didn't you hear Ross," Victoria Hesketh says, siding up to him with a too pretty smile on her face and a glass of something that looks nothing at all like soft drink in her hand. "Girls are the new boys."   
  
Her eyes are on him, but only for a moment. Then they're on someone else. Someone else who happens not so coincidentally to be Spencer.   
  
She laughs, all blonde hair and electro avant garde. "And synthesisers are the new guitar."   
  
"Are you the new Haley?"   
  
The track playing changes.   
  
Spencer yells something to Jon.   
  
"I suppose I could be." she smiles. "Or you. Might be fun."   
  
The drink in his hand feels very warm. All the ice must have melted. Victoria takes it from his hand and replaces it with her fresh one.   
  
"Here." she said melodically, "I need an excuse to get him to buy me a new one."   
  
Stepping down out of the VIP section, she doesn't pause even once to look back at him.

 

 


End file.
